


Blood and Water

by Anonymous



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood, Bloodplay, Frottage, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian gets bloody on a job. Jim completely fails to help clean him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood and Water

Sebastian prefers working from a distance. He revels in the opportunity to stalk his prey through crosshairs, the slightest twitch of his rifle meaning life or death. He likes to watch them fall when they don't see it coming.  
That doesn't mean that he always gets to, though.  
He curses and spits out a mouthful of blood as the butt of a handgun crashes into the side of his face. There are four of them, ganging up on him, and Sebastian's not sure if they work for the client or the target. All he knows is that they're trying to kill him, and well. He'll reciprocate that with everything he's got.  
Sebastian manages to draw his gun and take two of them down before a knife catches him across the chest. He feels his shirt tear, and his skin under it, but the pain is dull now and he catches the man's arm before he has a chance to withdraw. Two sharp strikes to the elbow and the man is rolling on the ground, clutching his shattered arm. The last one tries to take off running but Sebastian just laughs humorlessly and shoots him in the back of the head. The man crashes into a wall and lies still on the floor.  
Sebastian brings a hand up to his chest and grimaces. His fingers come away wet, shiny and red. Sebastian sighs and wipes up a bit of the blood with the bottom of his shirt. There's really nothing he can do now.  
He trudges down the stairs, rifle case in hand, and through the back alleys, because the sight of a man covered in blood, only some of which belongs to him, draws rather a lot of attention and Sebastian honestly just wants to get home.  
The drive home feels like it takes forever. Sebastian tries to focus on the road, but he can feel his heart pounding and blood seeping out of the cut on his chest. He'll need to stitch it up when he gets home, most likely.  
When he gets home, he locks his rifle in the reinforced trunk. His chest is throbbing in a bittersweet sort of way and he doesn't trust himself to carry it up to the flat without bleeding some more.  
Jim's busy working when Sebastian unlocks the door and slips inside. He doesn't even look up at Sebastian, just mumbles something about dinner being in the fridge, and then goes back to his typing. Sebastian grumbles back halfheartedly and makes his way back to the bathroom, shucking off his jacket as he goes.  
He's already halfway down the hall, so he misses the way Jim closes his laptop and watches him leave, eyes lingering on the crimson stains spreading one the side of his shirt.  
Sebastian is peeling off his shirt, flinching at the way the fabric sticks to his skin, when Jim appears in the door. "You're bloody."  
Sebastian doesn't bother to turn around. "Well spotted, boss."  
"Did you have to get up close?" Jim asks, leaning against the door frame.  
"Yeah." Sebastian finally gets the torn shirt up over his head and tosses it in a corner. He'll have it burned later.  
"Is that all their blood then?" Jim slinks forward, turning Sebastian around with one hand on his shoulder. "Ah. Some of yours too."  
Sebastian stiffens a little at the feel of Jim's fingers cold against his skin. He stands up straight in front of Jim and the cut on his chest drips a little more down his chest. Jim reaches out and swipes his finger through it, gathering blood on the tip of his finger. He brings it close to his face and studies it for a second, then draws letters over the clean side of Sebastian's chest. He traces up the tight skin until he gets to the cut, then digs his nails in hard. Sebastian hisses in pain and jerks away. "Boss, I really need t'stitch this up, 'fore it gets infected."  
Jim just grins and steps closer, running his finger around the rough edges of the cut. "I think you'll need to clean it up first." He slowly starts undoing Sebastian's belt, then leans forward and very deliberately licks the skin alongside the cut. Sebastian hisses again, but he stays still and allows Jim to pull his belt free and toss it over with the shirt. Jim undoes the fly of his trousers, then tugs them down and looks at Sebastian expectantly. Sebastian takes the hint and bends down, tugging off his boots, trousers, socks, and pants, then slowly rises again. He stands bare before Jim, who is still fully clothed in suit and tie and is devouring Sebastian with his eyes. Sebastian reaches out and loosens Jim's tie and Jim gives him a predatorial smirk. "Into the shower."  
Sebastian raises and eyebrow. "You comin'?"  
Jim's grin widens. "Give me a moment." Sebastian shrugs and turns the shower on, watching Jim strip as the water heats up. He doesn't take him time about it either - slips out of the jacket and trousers and shirts and only makes sure they're folded neatly before tossing them onto the sink counter.  
As soon as he's fully undressed, Jim stalks forward and pushes Sebastian backwards into the shower, pinning him against the wall. The cold of the shower wall is a start contrast to the heat of the water, and then shock is only compounded when Jim leans down and slowly licks up the knife wound. It stings something fierce and Sebastian tries to twist away, but it sends a sharp jolt of heat down his spine to his groin.  
"Get off," he protests weakly. "Gotta get this cleaned up."  
But Jim's having none of it. He just presses closer to Sebastian and Sebastian can feel the excitement radiating off of him, burning in his eyes and pressing against his leg.  
"Let me help," Jim purrs, and Sebastian, against his better judgement, nods. He's half-hard himself, growing more so every second just from Jim's proximity. Jim pushes him again, sliding him down the shower wall a little so he can line their cocks up and take them together in one hand. Sebastian arches at the touch and bucks forward a little, settling his hands on either side of Jim's neck.  
"Careful there, Sebby. Don't want to make yourself bleed anymore, do you?" Jim punctuates the words with a sharp bite directly over the gash and Sebastian bites down hard on his own lip. He feels the skin tear around the cut, feels the vibration of Jim's moan against his skin as Sebastian's blood colors his mouth crimson. Sebastian doesn't look at the blood, just revels in the pain, sharp and demanding his attention. It hurts, the best kind of pain, the pain that Jim inflicts to mark him as his own.  
Jim strokes their cocks together slowly, matching the rhythm with his mouth. He laps at the cut a few more times, then moves on, straying to Sebastian's neck, down to his nipples, across his chest and back. He licks and sucks and bites hard, leaving dark marks across Sebastian's skin that he knows will take days to fade. It's Jim's way of marking him over the mark that he got in the line of duty.  
Sebastian lets his head fall back against the shower wall and ruts into Jim's hand. Jim chuckles low against his ribs and moves one hand up to scratch at the gash. Sebastian squeezes his eyes shut and hisses, but it's good, it's so good, it's grounding and it's all-consuming and it's so much heat he can barely breathe. Jim reaches up to kiss him again and Sebastian can taste the metallic tang of himself forced between his own lips as Jim dominates his mouth. He wraps his arms around Jim, pulling him closer until they're sharing body heat as well as air. Their tongues slide together in time with their cocks and Sebastian barely has the capacity to notice Jim's nails dragging down his chest before he comes, moaning into Jim's mouth. Jim follows after quickly breaking the kiss to watch, fascinated, as blood and come wash down the shower's drain together. Sebastian lets his eyes fall closed and presses his forehead against Jim's. "You'd better fuckin' stitch me up after all that," he murmurs, running his hands up Jim's back, warm from actually being under the water.  
"It would be my pleasure, darling," Jim says, grinning. He tugs Sebastian into the spray and Sebastian groans appreciatively as the cold begins to rinse from him. "Let's just get you cleaned up first."


End file.
